


untitled

by skirt



Category: South Park
Genre: Gen, it's just a headcanon of mine that tweek and craig would drift apart over time eep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skirt/pseuds/skirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you really think about it, even the things you kind of like about Craig are actually just things you hate slightly less than the rest of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

When you really think about it, even the things you kind of like about Craig are actually just things you hate slightly less than the rest of him. You really hate how he learned to play the fucking violin so he could do covers of metal songs for YouTube. You really hate how he always lets Kenny wear his hat even though you can tell his ears are cold. You hate how he sits at the back of the school with the goth kids at lunch and makes out with his boyfriend in the bathroom between classes. You hate how he always smells like Stripe and how he still watches Red Racer and how he moved across the class to sit by Dylan. You hate how there’s always animal hair on him because he volunteers at the SPCA with Stan and you hate how it makes you sneeze when he walks past you in the hallway. You get particularly pissed off just thinking about how when you were still friends, he never made the effort to comfort you when you had anxiety attacks or panic attacks or how he didn’t visit you in the hospital when you accidentally overdosed on your anti-depressants.

But, what you hate the most about him is how easy it was for him to leave you. It seems like it only took a day for you to be replaced and, in another swift movement, Clyde and Token too. Did he really just not care about his old best friend that much that he could get rid of you without so much of a look back? How could he have possibly just thought that it’d be alright to stop replying to your texts and Facebook messages and ignore you? Were you really that terrible of a person that you didn’t at least deserve an explanation? Just looking at him makes you feel sick. You were always there for him. You were he told everything to, the one he trusted the most, and the one who stuck with him no matter what. And he just left you. 

And now, here you are. It’s been a year and Craig hasn’t made the effort to contact you in any way. You wondered if maybe he just realized that you were the worst excuse for a person he’d ever met and decided to stop associating himself with you or if maybe there was a valid excuse. You kind of doubted that there was, though. But you still watched his stupid violin covers on YouTube and when you were feeling particularly daring, you’d send him anon messages to his terrible space blog on Tumblr, asking him how he was. Honestly, you missed Craig. You hated him with every atom of your existence, but he still held a special place in your heart and that kind of made you want to punch him in the face.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm actually really happy with this one dangarang


End file.
